Retorno a Minasato
by El Zorro Plateado
Summary: Hiroyuki recibe una carta de un su amigo de la infancia invitándole a pasar las vacaciones a Minasato, su pueblo natal. El muchacho está decidido a volver allí y volver a ver a todos sus amigos de nuevo.


_En primer lugar voy a comenzar diciendo que Morenatsu y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al Morenatsu Proyect Team._

Morenatsu es una muy buena novela gráfica, les recomiendo jugarla (es yaoi, eso sí así que si a alguien le molesta que no lo haga pues)

 _Sé que hacía mucho que no publicaba nada nuevo, simplemente no encontraba inspiración alguna y eso me quitaba las ganas de escribir._

 _Espero que les guste mi fanfic, es one-shoot._

* * *

El sol veraniego se colaba a través de la ventana abierta; sus rayos incidieron directamente en los ojos del joven Hiroyuki Nishimura, que puso una mueca de disgusto, pero aun así no hizo nada por evitarlo, al parecer estaba muy cansado de no hacer nada.

Y es que el joven no tenía ningún hobby en particular; varias veces su madre lo había presionado para que se apuntase a las actividades extraescolares, pero simplemente a este joven no le interesaba ninguna de ellas.

"Sólo pruébalas, igual al final te acaban gustando" le insistía siempre su madre.

Pero no había manera alguna de convencerlo.

Hiroyuki iba a pasarse las vacaciones de verano sin hacer nada interesante… o eso creía.

Aquel día su madre le llevó algo que el muchacho nunca había esperado, una carta.

"¿Una carta?" se preguntó Hiroyuki "Creí que ahora la gente escribe e-mails"

Aun así la abrió, y comenzó a leerla, al parecer estaba hecha a mano, a juzgar por su pésima ortografía, y, además parecía que la mano que la había escrito temblaba al escribir… entonces recordó a quien pertenecía aquella letra.

"Torahiko…" murmuró entre dientes.

Torahiko Ooshima era su mejor amigo cuando eran pequeños, habían crecido juntos hasta que ambos cumplieron trece años, momento en el cual la familia de Hiroyuki se mudó de Minasato (su pueblo natal) a Tokio. La madre de Hiroyuki decidió que simplemente no quería quedarse en aquel pequeño lugar y, muy a su pesar, el chico tuvo que despedirse de Torahiko y del resto de sus amigos de la niñez.

Y de eso habían pasado ya cinco años… a decir verdad, con el tiempo el muchacho había dejado de comunicarse con ellos, y no era precisamente porque tuviera nuevos amigos, pues él solía ser bastante tímido por lo general y, simplemente tenía problemas para encajar dentro de su escuela… lo cierto era que cuanto más pensaba en ello más culpable se sentía, así que continuo leyendo la carta.

La carta que Torahiko había escrito, decía:

"Te echamos de menos aquí en Minasato. ¿Por qué no nos haces una visita este verano? Todos te estamos esperando"

A medida que leía la carta, Hiroyuki notaba una enorme nostalgia. Durante un segundo recordó Minasato, y se sintió como si estuviese allí, oyó a los pájaros cantar y el sonido del río, vio los campos de arroz húmedos y las altas hierbas movidas por una suave brisa.

Todo aquello junto provocó que Hiroyuki desease volver a Minasato a toda costa, pero sus padres no parecían tener tiempo con aquellos horarios tan apretados… ¿Y sus abuelos? Ellos estaban ya jubilados, de hecho ya los habían invitado a visitarlos varias veces, pero la madre de Hiroyuki siempre tuvo una "excusa" para no ir, no se llevaba especialmente bien con sus suegros, pero siempre había logrado guardarse ese sentimiento de antipatía para sí misma.

Su padre, al contrario de lo que Hiroyuki había pensado, se mostró favorable al hecho de que su hijo se fuera de vacaciones a Minasato.

"Nuestro hijo ya tiene diecisiete años, a esa edad ya puede ir en autobús solo, además en casa de mis padres estará bien"

"Ya pero…"

"Además hace años que no ve a sus amigos, seguro que todos se sorprenden al ver lo que ha crecido"

La madre de Hiroyuki pareció querer negarse pero en lugar de ello se calló, y, finalmente le dio la razón a su esposo.

Los abuelos de Hiroyuki, como era de esperar, se mostraron encantados de que su nieto pasase allí las vacaciones de verano cuando los llamaron por teléfono; ya lo único que faltaba era comprar los billetes.

La estación no estaba excesivamente lejos de casa, pero en una inmensa ciudad como Tokio, toda distancia parecía mayor de lo que realmente era. Con gran alegría, Hiroyuki recogió el billete, y se lo guardó cuidadosamente, ¡No podía perderlo bajo ningún modo!

Aquella noche, el muchacho recordó que aún no había contactado con Torahiko. Hiroyuki se habría dado contra la pared por no haber recordado algo tan importante como aquello, pero en lugar de ello comenzó a buscar entre sus muchos papeles, estaba convencido de que el número tenía que tenerlo por algún lado. Finalmente, lo encontró entre las páginas de un antiguo anuario; era de primaria, y en las diferentes imágenes se encontraban las fotos de todos sus amigos… cinco años... en los que ni siquiera los había llamado aun teniendo el teléfono de algunos de ellos allí; quizá alguno hubiese podido cambiarlo, pero entonces podría haberles escrito como bien había hecho Torahiko. De todas formas, no tenía sentido seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, lo importante en aquel instante era centrarse en llamar a su amigo.

Hiroyuki respiró profundamente mientras el teléfono comenzó a emitir la señal… y al otro lado del teléfono respondió una voz grave, pero a la vez cálida.

"Residencia Oshiima, dígame"

"Sí… habla Hiroyuki Nishimura, me gustaría hablar con Torahiko si no es mucha molestia"

Un silencio y, la voz respondió.

"¿Hiroyuki? ¿Eres tú? ¿Recibiste mi carta?"

"Tora… sí, la recibí, y voy a ir a Minasato, iré mañana"

"¿Mañana? ¿Por la… tarde?"

"Yo diría que sí, ya sabes, el tráfico de la ciudad siempre está mal y Minasato está a una distancia considerable…- pero inmediatamente comprendió que no debía haber dicho eso, al parecer Tora no le había reprochado su falta de interés en él o en los demás"

"Lo sé… los chicos están deseando verte, espera a que les cuente que vienes, se pondrán muy contentos. Pues nos vemos mañana"

Al día siguiente, Hiroyuki revisó temprano la maleta para asegurarse que no se había dejado nada. Llevaba ropa de repuesto, ropa de baño (pues había recordado que de pequeños solían bañarse en el río), toallas, un cepillo de dientes y un sobre de dinero que sus padres le habían dado para sus gastos.

"Te tiene que durar para todo el mes, no te lo gastes todo de golpe" le habían dicho.

Una vez hecho esto, se dirigió a toda velocidad a la estación de autobús; no porque tuviese prisa, sino por la emoción que le invadía por dentro al saber que en unas horas vería de nuevo a sus amigos de la infancia.

El autobús llegó unos minutos más tarde, pero aquello no era raro en una ciudad tan enorme como aquella donde el tráfico nunca se detenía, y los atascos estaban a la orden del día.

"Suerte que no hayan sido horas de retraso" pensó para sí el muchacho mientras entraba por la puerta trasera y se sentaba en un asiento libre al lado de la ventanilla, donde fijó la vista y ya no la apartó en ningún momento. Ni siquiera para mirar a quien se sentó a su lado.

El autobús emprendió su ruta. En primer lugar salieron del centro de la ciudad. Hiroyuki podía ver una zona menos poblada, pero que aún estaba dentro de Tokio. Al parecer aquella zona parecía más tranquila, y las casas eran más pequeñas en comparación a los enormes rascacielos de su barrio. Finalmente dejaron Tokio y, el muchacho pudo ver como el paisaje iba cambiando cada vez más rápido volviéndose cada vez más y más de color verde; no había duda de que se adentraban en la zona rural de Japón, libre del ruido, la aglomeración y la contaminación de las ciudades.

El estómago de Hiroyuki se retorcía de los nervios, había estado lejos tanto tiempo… y sus amigos, seguro que ya no parecían ni los mismos, pero aún era capaz de recordar la felicidad que había sentido aquellos días en los que todos jugaban juntos… la voz del conductor al anunciar que quedaba menos de un cuarto de hora para llegar, hizo que el muchacho saliera de sus pensamientos.

Por fin, después de quince minutos que, debido a los nervios a Hiroyuki le parecieron más, el autobús se detuvo en la parada de Minasato, que, a diferencia de la enorme parada de Tokio, contaba solo con una señal y un resguardo para algunos días de lluvia.

Hiroyuki pagó los doscientos yenes del billete, y se bajó del autobús. Respiró profundamente para calmar sus nervios y, el aire puro entró de lleno a sus pulmones.

"Da gusto respirar un aire tan limpio como este" pensó.

En aquel momento un alarido y una misteriosa figura que apareció de la nada asustaron a Hiroyuki, que cayó al suelo.

Durante un segundo no supo que hacer; vio que quien había gritado y surgido de la nada era una enorme hombre-tigre que sobrepasaba el metro ochenta y con unos enormes brazos musculosos; el pelaje era casi dorado con rayas de color muy claros, también tenía unas gruesas cejas, y unos enormes y preciosos ojos azules que, por algún motivo le resultaban familiares.

"Torahiko… ¿Es usted Torahiko?"

La sonrisa no se desvaneció de la cara del tigre, pero si se apagó un poco mientras ayudaba al muchacho a levantarse.

"No me digas que ya te has olvidado de mí"

Hiroyuki se lamentó para sí mismo por haber empezado con tan mal pie; si no era capaz ni de reconocer a su mejor amigo, ¿Cómo iba a reconocer a los demás?, intentó quitarse ese mal pensamiento a la vez que trataba de encontrar una excusa.

"Es que estás enorme, cuando yo vivía aquí era más alto que tú"

La sonrisa de Tora volvió a ser luminosa, tal vez porque le agradó que halagaran algo de su físico.

"Di el estirón en el Instituto. Y, claro que te sorprende, hace tanto que no nos veíamos… ¡Ven aquí, bobo!"

El tigre abrazó con todas sus fuerzas al muchacho, que lanzó un quejido, desde luego era tan fuerte como parecía.

"¿Y qué hay de tu vida Hiroyuki?"

"No me puedo quejar, supongo…"

"Estoy seguro que tenemos que contarnos tantas cosas… pero podrás hacerlo en la fiesta, a mí y al resto de la pandilla, por supuesto"

Por un momento Hiroyuki se quedó sin habla.

"¿Has dicho fiesta?"

"Sí, cuando les dije a los demás que venías se pusieron muy contentos, así que entre todos pedimos prestado el Raimon para poder comer allí, solo nosotros, así podrás contarnos todo y podremos pasárnoslo bien y no molestar a nadie, ¿No suena estupendo?"

Hiroyuki pensó que Torahiko tenía razón, la idea le agradaba muchísimo, pero a la vez le volvía a poner nervioso.

"Entonces, ¿Vamos al Raimon2?

"Espera Tora, primero quiero saludar a mis abuelos. Fueron muy amables al permitir que me hospedara con ellos después de tanto tiempo. Además también quiero desempacar el equipaje"

"En ese caso te acompaño" respondió el tigre con decisión.

Mientras se dirigían a la casa de los abuelos de Hiroyuki, que estaba un poco más lejos de la plaza del pueblo, el muchacho miró a todas partes esperando encontrar algo que demostrase que el tiempo había pasado, más allá del estirón de Tora, pero no importaba de que manera lo mirase, todo seguía igual: las mismas flores en los jardines de las casas, las mismas calles asfaltadas, incluso el mismo parque donde jugaba con sus amigos, realmente parecía como si el tiempo se hubiese congelado desde su partida.

"Esperaba encontrar más cambios, si te soy sincero"

"Pues siento desilusionarte pero no es así, como mucho las tiendas ahora venden algún que otro _suvenir_. Kounosouke fue quien les dio la idea"

"Muy propio de él…"

Finalmente llegaron a la casa. Sus abuelos le brindaron una muy cálida bienvenida. Su abuela lo abrazó casi llorando de emoción y, su abuelo de carácter muy serio, le dedicó una gran y excepcional sonrisa. Al parecer ya sabían lo de la fiesta, lo más probable es que Tora ya hubiese hablado con ellos acerca del tema.

Pero antes de irse, Hiroyuki quiso desempaquetar su equipaje, así que subió a la que fue la habitación de su padre. Lo cierto es que era bastante vieja a pesar de que la habían limpiado para aquella ocasión, y además parecía mal ventilada. El muchacho pensó que no todo podía ser perfecto, y debería cargar con ello; si ver a sus amigos requería permanecer en aquella habitación tan viejilla y donde apenas corría el aire pues lo aceptaría con gusto.

Cuando hubo acabado, se dirigió al restaurante que, al igual que el resto del pueblo no había cambiado en absoluto. El dueño del local lo saludó muy amablemente y, le comunicó que le estaban esperando. Hiroyuki esperaba volverse a encontrar a Torahiko, pero en lugar de ello vio a dos de sus amigos de la infancia.

Ambos le hicieron señas para que se acercase.

"Hiroyuki, hacía mucho que no nos veíamos" saludó primero el más alto de los presentes.

Se trataba de Kouya Aotoshi, un hombre-perro cuyo pelo era grisáceo, de rostro atractivo y vestido con ropas muy desenfadadas; al perecer estaba de muy buen humor, tal como Hiroyuki recordaba su forma de ser.

"Sí, realmente lo fue, me alegro de verte Kouya"

Su otro amigo, que respondía al nombre de Shin Kuroi sin embargo le dedicó unas palabras no tan amigables.

"Podrías haber sacado tiempo para ponerte en contacto con nosotros, pero supongo que fue más fácil para ti no hacerlo"

El muchacho trató de fingir que aquellas palabras no le habían dolido; aunque recordaba que Shin podía ser algo mezquino aquellas palabras le resultaron difíciles de tragar.

Shin era un hombre-gato de color negro, ojos dorados y brillantes y vestía siempre muy bien, debido a que su familia tenía mucho dinero.

El dueño del local interrumpió la calma para dirigirse a Hiroyuki.

"Ellos ya llevan aquí dos horas esperándote, debéis ser muy buenos amigos"

Tanto Kouya como Shin miraron hacia otro lado, y sus rostros se tornaron en incómodos… pero por suerte había aparecido otro invitado en el local.

Se trataba de un hombre-lobo de pelaje marrón claro, lo primero que llamaba la atención en su aspecto, era que tenía una estatura muy baja y un rostro muy delicado para su edad, todo aquello junto le hacía parecer casi un niño, a lo que se sumaba que aún llevaba puestas unas ropas que no correspondía para nada el estatus de su edad.

Rápidamente Hiroyuki supo que no podría ser otro que Shun Kudori

"¡Hiroyuki! ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte!"

El pequeño lobo lo abrazó con emoción.

"¡Estoy tan contento de que hayas vuelto! ¡Tienes que pasarte por mi casa a jugar a los videojuegos, tengo una consola muy chula que te va a encantar!"

"¿Aún juegas a los videojuegos? Cuando éramos más pequeños pasábamos mucho tiempo jugando"

"Sí, me encantan, pero los demás no comparten mi afición. Tatsuki y Kouya prefieren hacer cosas fuera"

Al parecer Shun y Kouya eran muy cercanos, en aquel momento, Torahiko apareció de pronto y sorprendió al perro gris, atrapándolo con sus brazos por la espalda y diciendo con una voz increíblemente parecida a la de Shun:

"¡Hermanito!"

Súbitamente se oyó un golpe al tiempo que una veloz y enorme mano golpeaba a Tora en la cabeza; el golpe hizo que el tigre soltase a Kouya y cayese al suelo.

Hiroyuki levantó la vista y vio a aquel enorme hombre-oso de casi dos metros y con seria mirada, se trataba sin duda alguna de Juuichi Mizakuzi, otro de sus amigos de la infancia.

"Lo siento, Tora, Pero te estabas poniendo pesado" murmuró, luego se dirigió a Hiroyuki con un simple "hola, que tal"

El muchacho se agachó para ayudar a levantarse al tigre, pero este seguía en el suelo; Hiroyuki empezaba a preocuparse cuando una conocida voz lo tranquilizó.

No te preocupes, Tora siempre se levanta, esto pasa todos los días"

Al girarse Hiroyuki vio a su amigo Keinji Takahara. Un hombre-perro, de pelaje claro y expresión serena y relajada. Al parecer había acudido allí con Juuichi y, con un hombre-león, de baja estatura y rostro infantil que Hiroyuki no conocía.

"Este es Soutarou Touno, es el novato en el equipo de fútbol. Quiso venir conmigo porque quería conocerte, Hiroyuki"

Antes de que acabase de hablar, el pequeño león se dirigió hacia donde el muchacho y le estrechó educadamente la mano.

"Hiroyuki, es un verdadero placer para mí conocerte, Keinji me habló de ti y cuando supe que llegabas hoy… pues le pedí que me trajera, quería verte en persona"

"Pues aquí me tienes"

Ambos se sonrieron un instante, y a continuación Hiroyuki le estrechó también la mano a Keinji.

"¡Vaya, ya estáis aquí!" dijo una grave voz.

Una enorme garra revolvió el pelo de Hiroyuki. No se trataba de otro que de Tatsuki Midoriya, el enorme hombre-dragón de más de dos metros. En aquel momento era más grande aún de como Hiroyuki lo recordaba, y vaya si por entonces ya era grande de por sí.

"¡Hiroyuki! ¡No te quedes ahí parado, ven y dame un abrazo!" exclamó Tatsuki y, antes de que el muchacho pudiese responder el dragón lo había envuelto en un abrazo.

Con gran dificultad, Hiroyuki consiguió salir de allí; Tatsuki era muy bueno con él, pero lo cierto es que lo estaba estrujando.

"Este verano tienes que pasarte por el taller, Hiroyuki. Estoy trabajando allí, está bastante bien"

El tono de voz de Tatsuki indicaba que lo deseaba de verdad, pero Hiroyuki se limitó a asentir con la cabeza en lugar de comprometerse… ¡Aún quedaba verano! ¡Seguro que sacaría algún tiempo libre para visitar el taller!

En aquel momento, Hiroyuki tuvo la impresión de que los demás estaban esperando algo. Entonces pudo oír que Kouya y Juuichi cuchicheaban.

"Hoy no va a llegar tarde, tarde llegó ese día que nos despedimos cuando él llegó"

"Definitivamente tengo que comprarle un reloj para su cumpleaños"

Entonces el muchacho lo recordó, su otro amigo de la infancia no estaba allí. Kounosuke no tenía puntualidad, de hecho de pequeño había sido castigado varias veces por ese motivo.

En el restaurante entró un hombre-mapache que no era otro que Kounosuke, que se sorprendió al verlos.

"¿Ya estáis aquí? ¡Que puntuales!"

Los demás se limitaron a mirarlo sin decir nada; al parecer ya estaban acostumbrados.

Totalmente ajeno a esto, Hiroyuki dijo:

"No, eres tú quien llega tarde"

"Oh, vamos, aún queda media hora para que sea "tarde". Hiroyuki, me alegro de verte… ¿Qué tal la ciudad? La verdad es que te envidio mucho, Minasato no es tan interesante, pero me vale para practicar fotografía…"

Dijo todo esto casi sin respirar, lo que hizo que el muchacho se sintiese confundido, pero por fortuna, Tatsuki acudió en su ayuda.

"Kounosuke, ya tendrás tiempo para que te cuente todo esto, ahora deberíamos sentarnos a comer"

Según se acercaron a las mesas, Tora llamó a Hiroyuki para que se sentara con él.

"Ni que tuviese que sentarse contigo" replico Kouya, que parecía algo molesto.

"¿Cómo has dicho?" le contestó desafiante el tigre.

"A mí me haría ilusión sentarme al lado de Hiroyuki" murmuró Tatsuki.

De pronto, la tranquilidad del muchacho se vio abrumada ante esta situación. El Raimon carecía de mesas grandes, es más, casi todas eran únicamente para dos personas. Y, por tanto tendría que elegir a alguien con quien sentarse… y lo cierto era que todos los presentes le caían bien, incluso Soutarou a quien acababa de conocer… comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

"Chicos, creo que… necesito ir al baño"

"Buena estratagema" le dijo Kounosuke guiñándole un ojo.

Lo último que Hiroyuki vio fue a Shin sonriéndole de una forma algo burlona… ¿Acaso lo pasaba bien con aquel carácter tan mezquino?

El baño estaba peor ventilado que el resto del local, y estar allí no iba a hacer más que aumentar sus nervios, razón por la cual Hiroyuki se decidió a salir de allí y plantar cara ante aquella situación.

Al volver, vio que todo el mundo ya se había sentado. No había una gran mesa, las de aquel lugar eran más bien estrechas. Al parecer todos sus amigos habían dejado un hueco libre. Hiroyuki entrecerró los ojos, como si sospechara de que lo habían hecho intencionadamente; pero antes de poder decir algo, el dueño del restaurante le avisó de que la comida estaba casi lista y que debía sentarse.

Hiroyuki respiró hondo antes de tomar la difícil decisión sobre al lado de quién se sentaría.

* * *

 _Si alguien ya la conoce, habrá podido comprobar que los diálogos no son exactamente iguales, esto fue intencionado, porque quería darle mi toque personal. Una vez más les animo a buscar el juego para jugarlo._

 _Para quién no lo sepa, el personaje junto al cual decides sentarte indica la ruta del juego a la que vas a jugar. Me gustaría escribir un fanfic de alguna de ellas en el futuro._

 _¡Nos vemos en el próximo fic!_


End file.
